


ACCOMPLICE·共犯

by rumrumm



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumrumm/pseuds/rumrumm
Summary: “很多时候犯人不是犯人，祭司也不是祭司。”“她们是共犯”
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 20





	ACCOMPLICE·共犯

1

Lisa是被迫送到这里来的。

神殿里的管理者每年都会在城里几百户富贵宦达的人家中抽签，被抽到的几户必须在规定期限内送一位成年的omega过来，以满足殿内少数Alpha祭司的生理需求。作为补偿，管理者会向献出了omega的家族送上一笔不菲的安抚费。

这一次好巧不巧抽到了日渐没落的Manoban家族，而今年恰巧成年又刚好是omega的Lisa自然而然就被家人当做贡品连哄带骗的拱手送了出去。

Lisa还未分化时就听说过关于神殿内的几位高级Alpha祭司的传闻，每年总有那么几个倒霉的omega被送到神殿去。满意的会被留下，至于不能够取悦她们的，要么被扔到下层做一辈子苦力活，要么干脆直接人间蒸发。  
Lisa以为两者中后者已经够惨了，直到邻居家那位娇贵的omega被遣了回来。

她回来的时候一瘸一拐，身上满是淤青，最刺眼的是年轻女人隆起来的肚子。  
Lisa只晓得她回来后邻居家的长辈们都不接受她，把她在族谱里除名了。于是城里多了一个大着肚子发了疯在街上到处乱跑的傻女人，据说后来被卫兵发现当街给处决了。

从那时起Lisa就希望自己分化成一个Alpha，只有这样才可以避免那些祭司不人道的折磨，避免万一遣回而被除去名字抹去存在的风险。

大概是家族基因给的勇气，Lisa对自己能分化成Alpha信心十足。

基因这个东西，妙就妙在它还会变异。

分化成omega的那天，Lisa把自己关在房里不肯出门，她无论如何都不愿意相信整个家族里居然只有她没能分化成Alpha。  
哥哥姐姐们应该会很高兴吧，就这么轻易的赢得了本属于妹妹的财产。长辈们应该会很高兴吧，既可以捞一把高昂的利润，还有机会重整家族的威望。

家人们把她送到神殿外，假惺惺的对她说着那些肉麻又虚伪的告别词。  
从她分化那天起，她就明白自己已经成为了和整个家族格格不入的外人。

事已至此，家族的任何人此刻心里希望的应该都是她，lalisa能够永远不要再回来。Lisa当然清楚，她坚定的迈开步子，头也不回的走进殿内。

2

金智秀推开大厅的门，今天是她们几位Alpha祭司挑选omega的日子。

神殿原本都是以beta祭司居多，但是有些重要的职位只能交给能力更胜一筹的Alpha们，所以少数像金智秀一样的高等Alpha被选了进来。每年可以自由选择omega解决生理需求是她们的特权。

这次又会是哪几个倒霉蛋呢。金智秀玩味的笑了笑，走进神殿大厅。

比起另一位挑剔的散发着强烈玫瑰味信息素的金发祭司，自己对omega的要求可以说是极其简单，除了个别娇气的不听命令的，她都可以接受。

金智秀路过一个个打扮的花枝招展的omega，像是走进了花园，各种花香缠绕在一起令人头晕。

很多omega在进殿的时候特意把信息素散发出来，说白了就是为了引起Alpha的注意。可惜金智秀不是这么庸俗的人，她闻到那些甜得发腻的信息素就反胃。

从左到右走到最后一个omega面前，金智秀停下了脚步。

这家伙居然打了气味阻隔剂。

“你，跟我走。”  
金智秀对眼前留着刘海的女孩开口。

3

传说中的祭司也没那么可怕嘛，或者说选择自己的那位祭司并不可怕。

Lisa来神殿有一周了，金智秀安排她住在隔间，打开屏风后的门就能通向祭司的房间。这几天除了干些帮她泡泡茶送点文件之类跑腿的事，还真挺闲的。

这些祭司天天闷在这座建筑里，除去易感期，按理来说寂寞久了，总得找一个口子发泄发泄吧。奇了怪的是，金智秀从来没有主动碰过自己，哪怕自己稍稍散了一点信息素出去，金智秀也毫无反应，这个祭司可别是个性无能吧。

Lisa躺在偌大的双人床上，空空荡荡的房间让她打了个冷颤，脑里突然闪过一股不安的预感。

“Lisa，过来。”

听到隔壁的祭司在呼唤自己，Lisa披上外套立马冲向隔间。

“祭司大人，有什么事吗？”

“一个星期了，还适应吗？”

金智秀收起办公桌上的纸张，从白色的大理石椅上站起身。

“嗯...适应了”

“那你只剩一样东西需要适应了。”  
金智秀慢慢逼近，解下了束在腰部的衣带。

Lisa意识到该来的还是会来，干脆闭上眼睛放弃抵抗任由金智秀把她带到了床边。

金智秀见Lisa没有反抗的意思，把用来绑手的衣带扔在了地毯上。

抚上omega颈后的抑制贴，金智秀撩拨着这具年轻鲜活的美好肉体。

omega的上衣被强行撕破，上身只留下了碍眼的白色内衣。“是你自己来，还是我来？”金智秀挑起一根肩带，轻轻弹在了omega的直角肩上。

Lisa身体猛的一颤，果然Alpha都不是什么好东西。紧紧闭住双眼，如同掩耳盗铃般把自己的肩带滑下，眼看两团白嫩就要跳跃而出，肩带被提起重新拨回了肩膀。

“就这么怕？”金智秀看着Lisa紧眯成缝的双眼和颤抖的睫毛，吻上眼角的泪水。

“那我们一步一步来。”

4

金智秀究竟是怎么一步步来的，Lisa记不清了。她只记得Alpha用牙撕开了她的抑制贴，柔软的舌头一遍一遍舔舐着她敏感的腺体，溢出来的信息素侵蚀着她的理智。至于后颈是什么时候被咬破的，下体是什么时候被入侵的，Lisa一无所知。

从床上爬起来，Lisa撑着快散架的身子走到浴室。锁骨上脖子上腰腹周围Alpha留下的吻痕提醒Lisa昨天不是一场梦。刚离开床，下体传一阵剧烈的痛感，果然Alpha要起人来毫无节制，都是不懂得怜香惜玉的。

Lisa摸了摸后颈，腺体被犬牙刺破的疼痛感还没有消失，整个房间都是Alpha的信息素味。早知道金智秀这么狠，昨天就不应该损她是个性无能的。

现在倒好，自己的发情期铁定要被强制提前了。

5

“金智秀我可真佩服你，居然忍了一星期才动手，她就这么激不起你的欲望？”朴彩英披着她的金色长发慵懒的走向金智秀。“还是她不愿意伺候你？”

“把你的信息素收收，整个大厅全是你的玫瑰花味。”金智秀扯开话题。

也不能说是Lisa激不起她的欲望，金智秀碰见的omega里有的要么天天围在她身边投机取巧主动勾引，有的要么反抗到底以死相挟结果被强着上了后索性自杀了。

金智秀厌烦了处在极端的两者，无论哪一个都够她头疼好久。

所以当遇到了Lisa，一个既不主动讨好也不反抗性格让她捉摸不透的omega，金智秀自然提起兴趣，想观察一番。

昨天她才刚刚进入一寸，床上的人便昏迷了过去。于是不爽的祭司报复性的咬破了omega的腺体，抽出交代完一发，不忘在omega身上四处留下自己的印记后，草草了事。

昨天可以说是金智秀所有情事中体验最差的一次。怀恨在心的祭司暂时标记了omega，强制提前了她的发情期，还把房间里所有的抑制剂藏了起来，目的是看看平时没有任何情绪的omega是如何在自己身下求饶的。

反正祭司本来就不是什么大好人。

Lisa浑浑噩噩在床上躺了一天，发情期来得比她想象中还要快，对Alpha的渴望越来越强烈，一波接一波名为欲望的情潮涌来打击着omega空虚的身体，Lisa紧紧的抱着被子缩成一团。听见门被打开的声音，床上的人掀开被子，委屈的盯着来人。

Lisa的反应是金智秀意料之外的。她原本还打算折磨折磨在情欲中煎熬的omega，看这架势，难不成是打算自投罗网？

“祭司大人...我找不到抑制剂”  
Lisa死死咬住下嘴唇，像是做错了什么事。

“我都在这了，还需要抑制剂么？”祭司不满的咂咂嘴“看来还是缺少教训啊...”

6

柑橘调的木质味与淡淡的香根鸢尾味缠绕着瞬间溢满了整间房，像是意大利海岸深邃的丛木气息与梵高笔下迷人的香根鸢尾交织在一起，亦像是海浪旁的灌木丛糅合着馥郁的花香释放出令人沉醉的气息。

“啊...”omega被强势的进入，痛呼出声想要挣脱却又被死死的按在床上动弹不得。  
“这次不准再晕过去了。”金智秀脱去Lisa的衣服低下头在已经变成紫红色的区域再添上大大小小难以消退的痕迹。  
再晕过去是不太可能了，Alpha的动作一下比一下狠，位置一次比一次深。omega难耐的呻吟与肉体碰撞制造出的淫靡的水声交融，Lisa羞红了脸，却抑制不住本能扭动着腰主动迎合体内的器物。

“啊...不要了”胀大的性器在Lisa体内疯狂索取，Lisa捂住烧红的脸向金智秀求饶，“唔...求求你”

金智秀没有理会omega的求饶，都欲火焚身了现在停止是会伤身的，她搂住Lisa的腰翻了个身。“求饶是没用的，你不如花点力气想想怎么取悦我。”

双手被迫配合身体的翻转撑在床上，Alpha的冲撞令Lisa腰软，金智秀见omega快支撑不住，一只手狠狠打在Lisa撅起的臀瓣上。“撑好了！”  
“呜呜...”臀部和下体的疼痛搅成一团使Lisa呜咽出声，细小的声音被Alpha快速的抽插撞碎，逐渐变成几个单音节的呻吟。  
湿软紧致的内壁死死绞住Alpha的性器，后入的姿势让金智秀每次都能进入到omega的最深处，她把握的恰到好处的力度与深度让口是心非的omega无法自拔，眼看omega快要被送上巅峰，Alpha抽动的腰停了下来，红胀的性器慢慢从穴口退出，顶端带出的白色混浊液体不断流出滴落在金智秀的大腿上和床单上。

下体突如其来的空虚令Lisa感到不适，她把通红的脸埋进枕头。Alpha都喜欢做爱做到一半就走人吗？还是说这位祭司有这种恶作剧的癖好？  
“说过要教训你的，不会让你这么舒服。”金智秀擦干净身下挺立着的硬物，“转过来面向我。”

omega摇摇晃晃爬起来，双手搭在腿上跪着，眼角的泪痕还没有干。  
“现在，讨好我。”祭司跪在床上挺直了腰背，精致白皙的脸染上了情欲的绯红，给人一种别致的禁欲感。  
omega怯怯的靠近那根性器，张开嘴将顶端含入，灵活柔软的舌头在Alpha的阴茎上打着转，生涩的初学者不懂如何用嘴抚慰，只是一味的吞吐进出，没有藏好的虎牙掠过柱体，金智秀皱起眉头嘶了一声，按住Lisa的脑袋顶进了omega的喉咙深处。第一次被深喉的感觉并不好受，一直在收缩的喉咙却顺了Alpha的意。性器被温暖湿热的口腔包围，快感令金智秀忍不住低呼出声。  
“唔...嗯...”翻江倒海的呕吐感从体内袭来，omega抚上Alpha的小腹求饶，没等金智秀把性器完全抽出，Lisa干咳着往后退向床头，却被金智秀一把抓住脚踝欺身压上。刚涌出的生理眼泪被这一动作生生逼回眼眶，金智秀看着omega悬在眼眶的泪和挂在嘴边的唾液，一副任谁看了会心软的模样。她把Lisa的双手箍住压过头顶，迫不及待的再次把性器送进了omega的体内。

下体重新被填满，内壁几乎是自觉的裹紧了Alpha的性器，金智秀满意的挺动起腰胯把omega送上高潮。  
Lisa颤抖的缩在金智秀怀里，经历了刚才的性事处在发情期的omega险些又要晕过去。金智秀温柔的吻上Lisa以示安慰和奖励，抹去omega满脸的泪水，累瘫了的omega躺在床上嘴里嘟囔着什么听起来像是在骂人的话。

7

在以金智秀为主抑制剂为辅的帮助下，Lisa终于熬过了令她陷入被动的发情期，只是因为被标记了的缘故，每次一闻到熟悉的信息素身体就不争气的有了反应，好在Alpha也知道纵欲过度不是件好事，没有强迫她。

“Lisa你自己在殿里逛逛吧，我有案件要处理。”  
祭司终于有正事要办，于是Lisa得到了暂时的自由。她离开待腻了的房间，走进大厅里。  
平时的大厅应该是冷冷清清不见人影的，可是今天好像有点不一样。大厅里异常热闹像是在开一场盛大的舞会，到处都是衣着华冠丽服的人，各种各样的信息素混在一起，人们俩俩结伴踏着歌声在神圣严肃的神殿内翩翩起舞，有异性也有同性。

Lisa有点后悔跑了出来，她现在只想快点回到房间，离开这个混乱的地方，还没来得及转身，手腕被人擒住截断了去路。“妹妹要去哪里？”Lisa听见熟悉的声音猛的回头，是家族的长子。他嘴角挑起一抹明朗的微笑，从大衣中掏出一个玻璃瓶递给受惊的Lisa。“帮我把这个带给你的祭司吧，谢谢她对案件公平公正的审判。”

“哦...好”Lisa有些懵圈，不过还是把玻璃瓶接下，随后慌忙挣脱来意不明的堂兄的手，逃回了房间。  
俯首办公的祭司见omega慌慌张张关上房门喘着粗气，滑稽的样子让人发笑。“祭司大人，外面...呼外面全是人。”Lisa调匀呼吸来到办公桌旁。  
“噢忘记告诉你了，今天是神殿开舞会邀请并感谢那些每年捐赠财产修缮建筑和完善设施的富豪的日子，他们拥有神殿下发的特权，相当于免死金牌。”金智秀不以为然的解释着。“反正这个社会就是一个有钱能使鬼推磨的社会，我们都只是其中的一个旗子而已。”  
“世人以为神殿里的祭司都是德高望重不同流俗的高尚者，其实祭司才是最肮脏的那个职位。被迫改动案件的事实，坏人判成好人，好人判成死刑，手上沾着数不清的无辜的鲜血。”祭司向外人道出实情，Lisa大脑突然当机，像是接收到了什么颠覆她认知的知识。

“这个...给你”Lisa愣愣的把玻璃瓶放在黑色办公桌上，落荒而逃。金智秀拿起瓶子，看了眼瓶内鲜红的液体，毫无防备的喝了下去。

“金智秀？”朴彩英忙了一上午，来到金智秀房门前想找她聊天，敲了半天的门还是没人应，金发祭司发觉事情不对劲，手一用力扭断了门把手，踢开了门。  
房里的另一个祭司直直的倒在地上，手边是一个打翻了的玻璃瓶，液体流向房内四周还未蒸发。

“金智秀？！”朴彩英上前扶起金智秀。“来人！”Lisa被陌生的声音惊醒，从隔间跑过去，发现了不省人事的金智秀和另一个金发祭司。  
“你，和我一起把她背到医阁去”朴彩英指着发呆的Lisa。

8

“经过初步排查，中毒原因应该是金祭司喝的那瓶液体中含有毒素，好在毒素不高而且被发现的及时，没有危及生命，刚刚已经注射了解毒剂，明天应该能醒的。”年长的医者揪紧的眉目终于放平。

“好的，谢谢您”金发祭司道完谢望向嫌疑最大的Lisa。“把她扔进地牢锁起来。”

“你连祭司都敢毒？胆子不小啊。”

“我没有毒害金祭司...”

“啪” 一个响亮的巴掌打在Lisa脸上，朴彩英拿起长鞭挥打在Lisa身上，被冤枉的人咬紧嘴唇承受鞭笞，身上的衣服与皮肉一并被鞭子划破，鲜血一点一点从伤口渗出染红了地面。双手被牢间两端的锁链禁锢，Lisa狼狈的跪坐在地上，嘴角被扇破留下一处瘀青，金发祭司在她身上发泄着愤怒，毫不留情。

金智秀会来救她吗？不会吧。自己会成为毒害祭司的犯人，被世人看不起，被家族除名，然后屈辱的在大众面前被绞死，大众才不在意她是不是真正的罪人，他们只是喜欢支持那所谓的正义。

9

“Lisa被关在哪里？”

“金智秀你才刚恢复，你最好不要乱动。”朴彩英拉住踏出门的人，“这几天我帮你好好管教过她了，只是她一直不承认是自己做的。”

“她是我的人，自然要由我来惩罚。”

“地牢最后一层的左手第二间。”朴彩英拗不过金智秀，无可奈何让开了路。

“谢谢你彩英。”

地牢最后一层，是关押重刑犯的地方，外面的阳光只能透过一扇不大的窗一束一束打进来，光柱参差不齐的照在犯人身上，像是在揭露犯人的罪恶。  
Lisa感到刺眼的光突然被挡住，下意识睁开眼。下巴被用力捏起，身上满是伤痕的Lisa无力再挣扎，嘴边原本已经结痂的伤口又裂开，留下一层愈合了的红色印记。“告诉我不是你干的。”金智秀低吼出声，微张的眼皮下是冷峻恐怖的目光。  
Lisa很想说些什么为自己辩解，可是想来想去瓶子虽然是她家人给的，但她才是最直接的导火索，况且若是把家族牵连进来，家族的人不仅会恨死她，很可能所有人连性命也不保。  
所以到头来自己只是一个被利用的工具，还是一次性用完就扔的那类。

就当对这个家族最后残存的一丝良心吧。

“说话啊！你不是不承认吗？”金智秀有些丧失理智，疯狂掐住Lisa的脖子摇晃着，她不敢也不愿相信眼前这个被自己标记过的omega竟然对自己起了杀心。  
金智秀见眼前的人只是沉默，从口袋抽出一根试管，拔开塞子把里面的试剂全部倒入omega的口中。一丝透明清澈的液体从omega的嘴角溢出，玻璃试管被轻轻放在了脚边。

“毒药吗...”

“不是。”  
“是催情剂。”Alpha的报复手段真是多种多样出其不意，高明又卑劣。催情剂何尝不是一种毒药呢？

比毒药还要折磨人吧。Lisa这样想着，被标记过的身子本就受不得刺激，火上浇油的一挂催情剂又是什么目的呢？  
金智秀拔出系在腰侧的软鞭，在空气中甩出了骇人的声响。  
“真的不说是吧？lalisa”祭司下达了最后通碟，可惜面前的omega似乎并不领情。  
“啊...！”软鞭精准的落在omega的左胸上，快感和痛感叠加在一起带Lisa驶向失控边缘。催情剂似乎也慢慢起了作用，Lisa惊恐又羞耻的感受到了自己身体的变化。惩罚她的祭司对力道的控制  
精准苛刻，既刺激着皮肤上的旧伤又不添新伤。omega的乳尖颤颤巍巍的挺立着，Lisa无助的反握住锁链，心底仅剩的一点不准被践踏的尊严逼着她放弃求饶的念头，只是在这样情欲的凌迟下她不知道她还能坚持多久。  
金智秀知道自己那缓慢又算不上疼痛的鞭打无异于火上浇油，眼前的omega开始难受的扭动身躯，渴望着解脱。“我看你能忍多久。”金智秀扒光了Lisa的下身，绯红的大腿被无情的打开。祭司把omega的腿折叠到肩膀，右手毫无征兆的送了进去，Lisa仰起脖子大口汲取着氧气，体内的手指除了微微弯曲顶着她敏感的凸起点之外再无别的动作。甬道已经被润滑的很适合进行一场性爱，可是Alpha好似有别的安排。  
金智秀把手指抽出，捡起脚边的试管不带思考的推进了omega湿润的穴口。冰冷的硬物毫无阻碍的滑入最深处，试管光滑的外壁在Lisa体内抽插，小小的慰籍并不能满足此刻被灌了催情剂的omega，Lisa诱人的喘息声在金智秀的耳际被放大，夹杂着柑橘木质的香根鸢尾味也全部被释放出来。omega烧红的脸上露出欲生欲死的表情，迫不及待的邀请着金智秀加入。  
被情欲折磨的狠了的人渐渐失去意识，金智秀不允许她的omega在她还没发泄前晕过去，于是她使坏的揉捏着omega滚烫发热的腺体。

“啊啊...不要”Lisa哭喊出声，腺体和身体都被人掌控，但是无法得到满足的空虚感让她发疯，omega颤抖着，眼泪不自觉的从眼中流出。委屈的人抿着嘴唇，无法控制抽泣过度带来的抽搐，“呜呜....”Lisa的身体一抽一抽，泛红的眼眶不仅让人心软，还让人忍不住想蹂躏。

觉得惩罚够了的祭司终于打算放过被催情剂虐待的omega，她抽出玻璃试管扔出牢门外，解开下体的束缚，早已饥渴难耐的性器抵入omega湿透了的穴口，金智秀一手环住Lisa的腰把她抱起抵在墙上，一手轻捻着肿胀的乳尖。“把腿搭在我肩膀上。”金智秀吻过Lisa的腺体，Lisa轻轻的侧过头去却又被扳回来，坏心思的Alpha衔住了她敏感的腺体，omega呻吟了一声，酥麻的快感像泄闸的洪水涌向大脑。  
体内的Alpha还在不停的大力抽送着，Lisa被抵在牢房的墙上承受着撞击，跌宕起伏的呻吟声回荡在寂静的地牢中。  
随着高潮的到来，金智秀放下Lisa，在一旁整理着装。Lisa无力的靠在墙边，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

10

“喏，你要的那天参加了宴会人员的名单。”朴彩英把一张纸送到了金智秀桌上。“你没必要啊，就算你查出来了人家也有免死金牌，最后得死的还是她...”

“这个人是谁？”金智秀打断朴彩英的话，指着纸上一个不应该存在的名字。

“Manoban...”朴彩英嘴里念叨着忽然打了个响指。“这不是Lisa她的家族吗？我知道了！她家找准机会派人来给她送毒药再骗你喝下，所以她一进来的目的就不单纯！”

“不对，她要动手在那一个礼拜之内就可以动手了。应该是她家族捞完了安抚费，不希望她再回来所以让人给她送毒药来毒我，最后栽赃嫁祸给她以此来借刀杀人。”

“怪不得检测出来的毒性那么弱。”朴彩英晃着脑袋恍然大悟。“那你打算怎么办，别冲动啊。”

“其实很多时候犯人不是犯人，祭司也不是祭司。”金智秀站起身，走到窗边欣赏外面与这座建筑完全是另一番风景的世界。“她们是共犯。”

11

日子离实施死刑这天越来越近，Lisa估摸着，今天应该是最后一天了。再过几小时也许是几分钟，她就会被押上行刑台，在众目睽睽之下被绞死，她短暂的一生便也就随之结束了。

“死刑犯lalisa，换一下衣服，金祭司希望你能死的体面一点。”一名卫兵把一身新衣物扔进了牢里。  
Lisa接过，讽刺着这世间的虚伪与荒谬。

挨到下午阳光灿烂，正是个行形的好日子，Lisa听见了死神的召唤。

“死刑犯lalisa，该行刑了。”两个卫兵把Lisa的眼睛蒙住，从阴暗的地牢中带出。

“为什么要蒙眼睛啊？”虽然早已适应了黑暗，可是什么都看不见的感觉很糟糕。

“少说话。”

Lisa被牵引着出了地牢，上了一辆马车。被蒙住眼睛的人坐在位置上不敢乱动，也不敢扯下眼睛上的黑布。

突然，Lisa闻到清新的柑橘木质味。是幻觉吧，Lisa使劲嗅了嗅，味道却变得更加浓郁。

替眼前的傻瓜摘下黑布，金智秀揉了揉Lisa的发顶。Lisa顿时愣在原处，反应过来后扑向金智秀的怀里，眼泪簌簌的往下掉。

“呜呜...你来干嘛”omega开始口是心非的抱怨。“那两个卫兵...”

“我说过有钱能使鬼推磨啊，笨蛋。”

怀里的人哭的更凶了，金智秀捏了捏Lisa的耳垂封上了她的唇。

“大祭司那你怎么办啊？”

“我现在不是祭司了，我和你现在是共犯。”


End file.
